


Modern Technology

by helvel



Category: Red Dead Redemption (Video Games)
Genre: Cuckolding, F/F, Multi, Pegging, Threesome - F/F/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-09-22
Updated: 2020-09-22
Packaged: 2021-03-08 00:20:41
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,510
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/26596690
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/helvel/pseuds/helvel
Summary: John gets pegged by his wife's girlfriend, what else is there to say.
Relationships: Sadie Adler/Abigail Roberts Marston, Sadie Adler/Abigail Roberts Marston/John Marston
Comments: 13
Kudos: 44





	Modern Technology

"Two women," John said, "I mean… how does that work?"

Abigail didn't look up from peeling potatoes. "Sounds like you need more chores to do if you've got time to think about that."

With a hand on her waist, John drew her to his side. "I'm just curious. Doesn't seem like there'd be much to do."

Her elbow found his ribs. " _John Marston,_ " she said, turning in his arms to face him, "I've failed you as a wife if you think sticking your pecker in someone is all there is to fucking."

"You're avoiding the question."

Shaking her head, Abigail returned to the potatoes. "How do you think it works? Use your brain. And… if you must know…" Her knife stilled halfway through a potato skin. "… there's _modern technology_ to replace a man, or at least the part of him worth keeping around."

Strange images of new steam-powered machines with churning gears and conveyor belts formed in John's head until his eyes crossed.

"You're joking," he managed to say.

Abigail smiled to herself. "I’m telling you, John. Soon women will have no need for men whatsoever."

* * *

"Good to see you again, John."

"Same to you." John pulled Sadie in and clapped a hand on her shoulder, her leather jacket worn and dusty beneath his palm. "Sticking around for long this time?"

"Not sure yet. Don't want to intrude on you folks."

"It's no trouble." John squeezed her shoulder. "Stay. I mean it."

The door to the house banged open a moment later. " _Sadie!_ "

Abigail's feet barely touched the front steps on the way down. She flung herself into Sadie's arms, laughing gaily as Sadie spun her around so her skirt billowed out around them, until they slowed with their lips pressed together in a long, lingering kiss.

Abigail's hand cradled Sadie's cheek when they parted.

"About time you showed up," John heard her say, quiet enough for just the two of them.

* * *

Sadie's presence changed everything when she visited. Jack hung on the tales of her adventures over dinner instead of sticking his nose in a book, while Uncle seemed happy to have an excuse for a celebratory drink. Abigail's cheeks dimpled in an ever-present smile, glowing like the sun. John could hardly take his eyes off her, not until late in the evening when he slipped outside into the night air.

A breeze carried up the scent of rich earth and set the leaves rustling above him as he settled on the ground, tree trunk against his back. It seemed like a lifetime ago when he'd felt trapped sleeping anywhere but beneath the open sky, though there was still something comforting about it even after all these years.

From the house, a soft yellow light glowed in the bedroom window. A figure moved behind the curtain, then another.

_Modern technology_ … what kind of modern technology replaced a man? Too tired to put much thought into it, John's mind wandered down a path that was familiar and well-worn.

He imagined that smile that lit up Abigail's face like the sun, devoured in a kiss as she let herself be eased back onto the bed sheet. Her legs parted to reveal shining folds, plump with arousal and yielding so easily to the press of fingers. So hot, so wet inside. A shudder ran through her body as dark eyelashes fluttered against her flushed cheeks. Her small, desperate sounds grew in volume, until her thighs clamped tight around Sadie's pumping wrist and she cried out.

John clamped a hand over his mouth to muffle a similar sound as he spent into his fist.

* * *

After three nights under the open sky, Abigail caught John's arm on the porch.

"You could stay," she said, half a question.

Her eyes shone in the dim light. With her hair loose around her shoulders and the sheer chemise clinging to the curve of her breasts, John was reminded that she was the most beautiful woman he'd ever laid eyes on.

He shrugged. "Don't want to intrude."

Her fingers tightened on his arm.

"Stay, John."

His heartbeat thudded in his ears as he followed her to the bedroom. Sadie turned to him there, bare skin glowing in the lamp light, and the idea of _modern technology_ took shape in the form of a wooden cock fastened to her hips with leather straps.

Polished and shiny, proud as any man's. Light danced along its upwards curve as Sadie's hips swayed.

John swallowed. "That… that really suits you."

Her grin told John that she was well aware. At her side, Abigail traced one of the straps, then up over Sadie's stomach as their lips met, before Abigail turned to John.

"Come over here and get a closer look."

The floorboards creaked beneath his knees as he knelt at the women's feet, wooden cock gleaming before him. His gaze moved up from it to the white scar on Sadie's belly, to her braid hanging over one breast, to her wicked smile. She reached out to card her fingers through his hair.

John swallowed and parted his lips.

Tasteless and smooth as it slid over his tongue, he let the ridge of the carved head press in deeper as he worked his mouth around it. Sadie gripped his hair to guide him, the movements making spit gather around his lips. Abigail traced the dip of his hollowed cheek.

"You want more?" she asked.

The cock bobbed between his lips as he nodded. 

With shaking hands, he worked open the buttons of his shirt and pants. Abigail's careful fingers spread oil inside him as he knelt on the bed, a sensation not entirely unfamiliar, though he jolted when the wooden cock pressed against him.

The smooth head slid in when Sadie pushed forward, inch by inch until her hips were flush against his backside. 

Abigail giggled. "Told you he makes the prettiest sounds."

Sadie moaned like she could feel the cock settling inside him. "Takes it real well, too." She gripped his sides and held him there as she slowly withdrew and pressed back in.

" _S-shit,_ " John panted against the sheets. Abigail's freckled face glowing as she watched him.

"You okay?" she asked.

John huffed out a breath, nearly a laugh. "What's it look like?"

Grinning, Abigail shifted on the bed until he was above her, then guided his aching cock to the heat of her core.

"That better?" she asked.

" _Christ,_ I think you two are trying to kill me."

Sadie just chuckled behind him. His hips stuttered between the overwhelming sensations, moving back to meet Sadie's thrusts and pushing forward into Abigail's heat. Abigail clung to him as John quickened to match Sadie's pace, nails raking down his back with a brilliant sting like fractures in his narrow grip on control, until she tightened around him and he shattered entirely.

Their panting filled the quiet room. John couldn't move even if he wanted to. With his face buried against Abigail's neck, he breathed in her sweet scent, until a grunt came from his throat as Sadie withdrew the cock.

"Still alive there?" Sadie asked.

"Heh. Just about."

Abigail squeezed his shoulders. "Don't you go dozing off. We're not done yet."

John let himself be rolled onto his back, and once again found himself looking up at Sadie's wicked smile. The wooden cock had been discarded and arousal glistened on her thighs in its place.

His over-sensitive cock gave an interested but painful twitch as he guided her leg over him, thighs pressed to his cheeks as her scent filled his nostrils. Hard as she was everywhere else, she was soft here, plush folds yielding around his tongue with the first swipe over her.

Abigail moaned at the same time Sadie did. "She tastes good, don't she?"

John made a sound of agreement. He ran his palms up Sadie's thighs, stroking the soft hair as she trembled above him.

"Damn…" Sadie panted, "You weren't kidding that he's good at this, _oh-_ "

The jolts of her hips were almost like the movements she'd fucked him with, little thrusts to seek her pleasure. He moved to meet her, juices spreading over his chin as her movements grew frantic. When he wrapped his lips around her pearl and pulled, her back bowed forward with a soft whimper escaping her lips as she reached her peak.

John steadied her trembling legs as she moved off him. She collapsed against the headboard, chest heaving and skin glistening.

"You, uh, sound a lot more ladylike when you do that than I expected," John said.

Abigail swatted his shoulder, while Sadie let out a raspy laugh. "What's that supposed to mean?"

"Dunno. Suppose I was expecting something different after seeing you use that…" He waved in the direction of wherever the wooden cock had been discarded, before dropping his arm back around Abigail's shoulder. "… that _thing,_ and seeing you fuck like a man with it."

Sadie's mouth quirked up in a grin. She leaned in against his other side. "You got it backwards, John. I fuck like a woman." 


End file.
